ROTFL At The Apartment :: Error! 404 Not Found
by SirenSpecies
Summary: [Story 2] Di pintu Apartmen 404 terdapat tanda 'X' dengan pilox merah pekat dan tulisan yang berbunyi; JADI PACAR GUE ATAU GUE BAKAL NANGISIN ELO TIAP MALEM JUMAT! GUE SERIUS ATAS ANCAMAN INI!/ "Gue harus dobrak pintu ini. Gue harus pastiin Baekhyun disekap di dalem atau nggak." Chanbaek ft Kaisoo


**ROTFL At The Apartment :: Error! 404 Not Found**

Story 2

By : **SirenSpecies**

Alternative Universe | Romance | Humor | Slice of apartment occupants' life | BL | Breaker of EYD rules

T/PG-13

**a/n** Fic kedua dari serial _ROTFL At The Apartment_

* * *

Setiap tempat hunian pasti selalu punya masalah. Namun masalah yang sebenarnya adalah ketika nggak punya tempat untuk dihuni.

Resiko tinggal di rumah susun atau lebih kerennya apartemen itu ya standar. Kalau bukan keamanannya yang kurang ya malingnya lagi mujur. Kalo nggak fasilitasnya yang rusak ya tetangganya yang hancur.

Pagi-pagi seharusnya diisi dengan nyanyian jam alarm dan pemandangan rusuh dari para penghuni yang memiliki janji atau kesibukan diluar kehidupan pribadinya. Bukannya nyanyian fals yang bikin pening dan sakit kepala. Kayak Jongin misalnya;

"Hiks…gue ini apa? Setelah Sembilan bulan Ibu gue mengandung dan yang lahir ternyata seonggok daging yang gagal. Huanjerr gue berasa kayak kentang ihik. Gue gagal…Ibu, maapin gueee…" jerit Jongin sampai kedengeran seisi lorong. Kalau ada penghuni lain yang terbirit-birit dateng dan bertanya ada apa, pasti Chanyeol bakal menjawab 'nggak apa-apa kok, penyakit bulanannya cuma lagi kambuh.'

"Udah ngapa nyanyinya. Suara elo tuh terindikasi berbahaya bagi telinga manusia tau!" Chanyeol menimpuk Jongin pakai gulungan tisu.

Jongin membalas pakai gumpalan tisu yang udah terisi ingus. "SIALAN LO! Gua lagi nangis, asem! Lagian darimana lo punya telinga manusia, orang bentuknya mirip tempayan beras gitu!" Jongin nyosrot ingusnya pakai tisu segulung.

"Udah ya, Jongin... Jangan nangis lagi. Maluuu. Masa setiap ada tetangga dateng mesti gue gonggongin dulu satu-satu biar pada pergi?" Kyungsoo menyeka wajah Jongin yang basah pakai tisu yang dia temuin di lantai. Jongin masih sesunggukkan dalam tangisnya.

"Elo kok gitu amat sih sama pacar sendiri? Apa gue nggak boleh sedih ketika gue nggak jadi wisuda padahal udah susah-susah nyewa fotografer buat potoin gue pas pake togak nanti?" Air mata Jongin makin banjir, Kyungsoo berusaha meluk supaya Jongin tenang. Namun saat ia hendak melepas karena keadaan udah tenang, Jongin malah balik nangis lagi.

**Modus -_-**

"Yaelah, baru gagal wisuda sekali, udah kayak hidup lo berakhir hari ini aja." Chanyeol sewot. Agak sebel juga mendengar Jongin menangis dan itu selama 4 jam non-stop. Padahal bukan cuma dia yang nggak lulus semester ini. Jongin hanya 1 dari 5 anak yang batal wisuda. Bedanya, Jongin dinyatakan tidak lulus karena nilai testnya kurang sementara 4 lainnya sudah Drop Out dua bulan lalu.

"Emangnya lo pernah gagal kayak gue?" Jongin ngeliatin Chanyeol, berharap nasib mereka sejalan.

Chanyeol mikir sejenak, "Untungnya gue nggak pernah sih…"

"Sotak lu!" Jongin lempar-lempar barang kayak orang sakau. Kyungsoo buru-buru melerai ketidakwarasan Jongin dengan menyembur wajahnya pakai air.

"Sudaah, sudaaahh." Jerit Kyungsoo. "Gue sayang lu, Jongin! Seenggaknya biarpun lo nggak lulus hari ini, gue bisa bantu lo kedepannya."

"Ihik gue tau elo selalu ada buat gue…"

Chanyeol memutar mata jengah melihat moment JongSoo yang bertabur bunga-bunga khayalan dan background bernuansa pink. Nggak ada untungnya juga dia nyaksiin yang macem gini, bisa-bisa Chanyeol diabetes saking fluffynya dan dia bisa ditendang dari fic ini karna isinya full JongSoo yang merambat NC.

Sambil melenggang menuju suatu tempat, Chanyeol meninggalkan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum beranjak;

"Dasar cengeng."

* * *

Melihat orang lain bisa berlovey dovey bikin Chanyeol iri secara biologis/?

Chanyeol ingat hubungannya sama Baekhyun agak goyah semenjak tiga bulan lalu gara-gara kepergok ciuman oleh Kyungsoo yang waktu itu masih menyukainya. Sekarang semua udah membaik dan Kyungsoo udah menjadi milik Jongin, tapi Chanyeol masih nggak mengerti dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seakan masih mengungkit masalah itu diam-diam dan menjadikan kejadian itu sebagai alesan kalau mereka berdebat.

Contohnya waktu Chanyeol mau ngajak Baekhyun nonton;

_Chanyeol : "Yanq, nonton yuk!"_

_Baekhyun : "Enggak ah. Takut ada yang mergokin lagi pas kita ciuman di pojokan."_

Chanyeol bakalan ngunyah tiket atau properti terdekat lainnya setelah itu.

Atau ketika mereka ribut karena masalah sepele;

_Chanyeol : "Kenapa sekarang susah banget kalo gue mau minta cium dari lo?"_

_Baekhyun : "Itu gara-gara lo mintanya morning kiss! Udah tau gue belom sikat gigi!"_

_Chanyeol : "Terus kenapa elo nolak kalo gue yang mau nyium? Gue kan udah sikat gigi!"_

_Baekhyun: "…gue takut kepergok."_

Chanyeol bener-bener pusing mikirin apa yang terjadi sama kekasihnya kayak author yang pusing mikirin cara ngedeketin si adek kelas.

Sejak insiden itu juga, intensitas ngedate mereka jadi berkurang. Makan diluar kalau lagi kepepet nggak masak doang, dan Chanyeol harus selalu menjadi orang pertama yang memulai percakapan di sms. Kadang kalau Baekhyun ngambek dan nggak mau bicara sama sekali, Chanyeol bakal ngirim sms meskipun mereka berdiri sebelahan. Alhasil mereka bicara dari hape ke hape kayak begini;

_Chanyeol : *ngetik* "Yanq, ngomong sesuatu dong."_

_Baekhyun : *ngetik* "Ini gue udah ngomong."_

_Chanyeol : *ngetik* "Ngomong beneran maksudnya, nggak lewat sms begini. Plis Baekk TT^TT"_

_Baekhyun : *nelpon* "Halo, Chanyeol?"_

_Chanyeol : *angkat telpon* "Yaa nggak telponan juga maksud guee, kita ngomong empat mata gituu. Lagian kita berdiri sebelahan ini, yanq."_

_Baekhyun : *matiin telpon*cabut batre*_

Semuanya akan dipersulit apabila Baekhyun marah.

Pikiran Chanyeol terkumpul lagi begitu sampai di koridor lantai empat; tempat dimana pacarnya singgah. Chanyeol pikir udah saatnya dia harus bertindak tegas. Perasaan itu bukan untuk dimainin dan bagi Chanyeol hubungannya dengan Baekhyun juga bukan sekedar permainan.

Chanyeol cinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sayang sama Baekhyun.

Kalau hari ini juga mereka harus mengakhiri hubungan, Chanyeol nggak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali—

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH MY AYANQ? NOOO! INI NGGAK MUNGKIINNN" **Chanyeol mengucek kedua matanya nggak percaya, namun benar. Hal itu nyata didepan matanya.

Di pintu Apartmen 404 terdapat tanda 'X' dengan pilox merah pekat dan tulisan yang berbunyi; JADI PACAR GUE ATAU GUE BAKAL NANGISIN ELO TIAP MALEM JUMAT! GUE SERIUS ATAS ANCAMAN INI!

Chanyeol berusaha mengetuk pintu Baekhyun tapi sama sekali nggak ada sahutan dari dalam dan kelihatan dikunci. Begitupun hape Baekhyun yang nggak bisa dihubungin. Chanyeol panik. Buru-buru dia turun ke lobby buat ngasih tau satpam apa yang terjadi.

NGGAK! INI NGGAK BOLEH TERJADI!

BYUN BAEKHYUN NGGAK MUNGKIN DICULIK.

BAEKHYUNIEE LU DIMANAAA?

BAEKHYUN MANA BAEKHYUN MANA BAEKHYUN MANAAA DIMANAAAAAAA

CHANYEOL ERROR.

404 NOT FOUND!

* * *

Kim Junmyeon selaku Badan Pengelola yang kadang merangkap satpam bareng asistennya Amber ngumpul dilantai 4 koridor 1 di depan apartmen 404. Begitu juga Jongin dan Kyungsoo serta beberapa penghuni lain yang kepo tentang tulisan yang dianggap sebagai bentuk ancaman bagi para penghuni itu.

"Gue harus dobrak pintu ini. Gue harus pastiin Baekhyun disekap didalem atau nggak." Kata Chanyeol yang udah panik gembel. Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan supaya Chanyeol nggak bertindak macem-macem sebelum Junmyeon memberi tanda-tanda.

"Bos, saya rasa nggak ada orang didalem." Amber menoleh pada Junmyeon setelah ngorek-ngorek celah pintu. Berusaha mencari barang bukti.

"Darimana kamu tau?"

Amber angkat bahu. "Cuma intuisi."

"YAELAH PAKE INTUISI SEGALAA! Ini tuh keadaan urgent peliss." Chanyeol udah gatel pengen dobrak pintu. Pikirannya terus berkecamuk tentang Baekhyun yang mungkin aja kena tipu dan disandera sama penulis di pintu apartmennya. Kepanikan membuatnya nggak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Tunggu! Bukannya disini ada CCTV? Dari situ kita bisa liat kan siapa pelakunya?" Kyungsoo menunjuk ke pojok dinding yang terpasang CCTV disamping cicak yang lagi gulat.

Jongin langsung meluk pinggang Kyungsoo, "HIHH! Pacar gue pinterrr bangettt."

"TAPIII…" Junmyeon tiba-tiba dilema. Dia garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya bimbang. "I-itu…itu CCTVnya nggak nyala. Cuma dipake buat hiasan doang biar maling pada jera…"

Penghuni pun kecewa.

Itu sungguh JE-NA-KA.

Chanyeol mengacak rambut frustasi, "Ahh nggak guna! Mau nggak mau gue harus dobrak juga."

"TUNGGU! Jangan didobrak!" pekik Junmyeon. Bagaikan magnet, semua mata langsung terarah padanya. Kemudian setelah itu—SRETT! Tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celana.

"Ini ada kunci duplikatnya, nggak perlu didobrak…"

"KENAPA NGGAK DARI TADEEE BAHLUL?"

Chanyeol memasukkan kunci dan memutar knopnya beberapa kali hingga pintu terbuka. Setelah mendapat anggukan mantap dari Jongin, Chanyeol melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati. Ruangannya gelap, dan disan**a**nggak ada apapun yang menyala kecuali komputer dan hape Baekhyun yang tertinggal.

_20 missed call from Channie_

_15 unread messages_

Chanyeol tersenyum sedih menyadari Baekhyun benar-benar nggak membawa ponselnya. Perasaan menyesal tersemat dihatinya mengingat apa yang tadi sempet dia pikirin. Putus dengan Baekhyun? Are you fuckin' kidding me?

AH! Chanyeol ngerasa bodoh banget.

Ujung mata Chanyeol melirik layar monitor Baekhyun yang masih menyala. Baekhyun kelihatannya terburu-buru sampai nggak sempet matiin komputernya tadi. Di layar itu, Chanyeol melihat video yang baru Baekhyun putar setengah.

Video mensiv mereka yang kelima.

Di video itu, ada Chanyeol yang merekam dirinya menggunakan webcam. Dengan kaos oblong berwarna biru polos, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sambil membawa kue tart yang waktu itu menjadi satu-satunya kue yang bisa Chanyeol buat—walaupun itu juga masih diajarin Kyungsoo gimana caranya.

Chanyeol menulis namanya dan Baekhyun menggunakan pasta cokelat yang dia tunjukkan dalam video berdurasi 20 menit yang isinya cuma bacotan Chanyeol tentang harapan-harapan untuk hubungan mereka kedepannya.

'…_Baekhyun, gue tau kejadian kepergok di elevator itu pasti masih terbayang diingatan lo, dan yah, gue tau elo juga cemburu kan karna kedekatan gue dan Kyungsoo? Iya kan? Iya dong? Iyalah, gue yakin banget itu! Tapi lu musti tau kalau gue orang yang memegang prinsip dan konsisten. Kyungsoo udah jadi pacar Jongin dan kita bisa menjani hubungan kita sebagaimana mestinya. Kehadiran Kyungsoo nggak mengubah apapun rasa gue ke elo. Gue tetap sayang lo, yanq. Meskipun lo udah nggak mau gue cium leluasa kayak dulu, gue akan tetep menjaga supaya kita tetep rekat satu sama lain. Chanyeol loves Baekhyun, Happy fifth mensiversary…"_

Chanyeol jadi terharu karena Baekhyun masih mereplay video-video itu walaupun sekarang rasanya udah lain. Hubungan mereka udah nggak natural seperti manisnya madu. Kalau dianalogikan, hubungan mereka malah seperti pemanis sintesis yang terasa amat manis namun karena paksaan, nggak alami.

Chanyeol mengepalkan jemarinya. Yang sekarang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah;

Dimana Baekhyun sekarang?

Kenapa ada ancaman dipintu apartmennya?

Siapa yang menulis?

Apa hubungan orang itu dengan Baekhyun?

Kenapa Baekhyun masih mengulas video lama mereka?

Kenapa Chanyeol jadi kayak bikin daftar perumusan masalah?

Oke, itu kebanyakan.

Chanyeol harus mampu menghubungkan satu bukti dengan bukti lainnya supaya dia bisa cepat menemukan Baekhyun!

* * *

Seharian Chanyeol menggerakan kegiatan dadakan para penghuni dalam rangka penjelajahan beberapa tempat untuk misi pencarian Baekhyun. Baekhyun resmi dinyatakan hilang meskipun baru 4 jam kasusnya kesebar.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertindak jadi detektif untuk membantu Junmyeon mencari pelaku penulisan di pintu, sementara Amber menyebar pengumuman atas kehilangan Baekhyun dan ikut andil dalam misi pencarian bareng penghuni lain.

"Ih kalo gini mah sering-sering aja ada orang ilang. Gue kan bisa dandan ala Sherlock Holmes kayak gini terus." Jongin jijingkrakan sambil memakai jas cokelat serta atribut yang paling dibanggakannya; yakni kaca pembesar—yang ditarik ulur di muka Kyungsoo bikin mukanya gede-kecil. "Dan elu jadi Dr. Watson asisten gue mwahahaha."

Kyungsoo nyumpel mulut Jongin pake sapu tangan, "Pe'a, kalo suatu saat elo yang ilang gimane?"

"Paling gue lagi tersesat di hati lo…" Jongin cengengesan, nggak sadar kalau secara tak langsung perkataannya itu bikin Kyungsoo flushing red.

Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka emang klop banget. Kyungsoo mengenakan jas yang sama kayak Jongin meski warnanya beda. Tugas mereka pun saling membahu menyelesaikan masalah. Berasa kayak pasangan Ed dan Lorraine Warren di Conjuring. Bedanya, mereka berusaha menghilangkan roh jahat sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo berusaha menemukan pelaku ancaman.

Jadi sebenernya, mereka itu mirip Holmes-Watson atau Warren family? -_-

Junmyeon tiba-tiba dateng dan sok nimbrung diantara mereka, "Sherlock mah punya intelektual tinggi, lah elu kuliah aja kagak lulus."

Jongin langsung nyesep ingus dipojokan.

Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol udah kembali setelah dari kantor polisi terdekat. Hal yang menyangkut terorisme emang sebaiknya diurus oleh yang berwenang supaya kasusnya cepat kelar, begitu pikirnya.

"Ngapain lu nyuruh gue jadi detektif kalo masih manggil polisi, kamvret?" Jongin banting kaca pembesar. Chanyeol mikir dan sepintas ia sadar, "Bener juga. Padahal gue lari dua kilo buat sampe sana hanjer."

Misi pencarian pun dimulai.

**Park Chanyeol, 22 tahun  
Badan Penyelidik**

**Kim Jongin, 21 tahun  
Badan Penalaran Deduktif**

**Do Kyungsoo, 22 tahun  
Badan Pengumpulan data/Observasi**

**Kim Junmyeon, 25 tahun  
Badan Pengelola Apartemen**

"YAELAH TUGAS GUE BAGUSAN DIKIT NGAPA?! Ini mah emang asli status gua keles." Junmyeon ngerajuk bikin Chanyeol labil megang pulpen. Namun Kyungsoo buru-buru menyela pemikiran Chanyeol. "Justru karna hyung udah punya status makanya nggak dikasih lagi."

"Terus bagian gua ngapain dong?"

"Lu diem aja! Kalo bosen bantuin Dr. Watson cari barang bukti." Ujar Jongin. Kayaknya dia udah terbawa perannya sebagai Sherlock Holmes dan menganggap Kyungsoo adalah personal asistennya aka Dr. Watson.

Chanyeol tepuk tangan mengambil alih perhatian. Mereka langsung ngerubung kayak semut nemu gula. "Oke, jadi semuanya udah lengkap dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Polisi udah gue cancel jadi kita bisa bikin Tim Densus versi sendiri. Sementara Amber dan para penghuni nyebar pengumuman sambil nyari Baekhyun, gue mau kita berpencar lalu berkumpul setelah dapet barang bukti. Kita harus menemukan siapa pelakunyaa!"

Dengan diskusi singkat itu, maka terbentuklah asosiasi unik yang khusus menyelesaikan misteri dan kasus dalam apartemen dengan nama Masyarakat yang Menuntaskan Permasalahan Apartemen atau disingkat **MAKAN PERMEN**.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengumpulkan barang-barang yang disinyalir berhubungan erat sama kepergian Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol menganalisis jejak pilox yang nempel dipintu. Jongin ngajuin beberapa hipotesis hasil penalaran deduktifnya, "Gue menduga orang ini ada rasa sama Baekhyun."

"Yaiyalah, oon. Itu mah gua juga tau! Kan di ancemannya juga ditulis 'JADI PACAR GUE ATAU GUE BAKAL NANGISIN ELO TIAP MALEM JUMAT!' hffftttt." Chanyeol gedek. Padahal tadi pas bikin tim ini rasanya keren dan Chanyeol semangat banget. Tapi setelah liat cara kerja anggotanya kayak begini, Chanyeol jadi merenung.

Apalagi ngeliat keributan yang terjadi di dalem apartmen Baekhyun;

"ASDFGHJKL JUNMYEON HYUUUNG ITU BAKAL BARANG BUKTI NGAPA LU PEGANG-PEGANG? KAN JADI ADA SIDIK JARI LO! UDAH NGGAK SUCI LAGI! NGGAK TING-TING LAGII! EEWWHH!"

"BIASA AJA KELES EMANG GUE KAMSEUPAY! Daripada gue bengong dan jadi personil yang gabut gitu mendingan gue bantuin elo."

"Udah gue bisa sendiri. Hyung cari yang lain aja sono noh, siapa tau ada receh di lorong-lorong. Kan lumayan bisa dibetak kalo beruntung." Kyungsoo menggiring Junmyeon keluar dari apartmen Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas. Sempat terbesit dibenaknya kalau harapannya untuk menemukan Baekhyun bisa aja kandas di jalan. Padahal Chanyeol pingin banget memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang udah nangkring diujung tanduk.

Chanyeol kangen Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pingin ketemu Baekhyun secepatnya.

Tapi ada beberapa hal yang anehnya selalu mengusik dan menebas rasa optimis Chanyeol tiap memikirkan muasal kasus ini. Semua ini soal perasaan Baekhyun yang masih jadi teka-teki bagi Chanyeol; Apa disaat Chanyeol merindukannya Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama? Kalau memang mereka masih saling mencintai, apa mereka pernah saling memikirkan diwaktu yang sama?

Apa Baekhyun tau kalau Chanyeol sangat khawatir mengenai keadaannya sekarang?

"Bisa jadi bukan seseorang yang membawa Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun yang pergi bersama orang lain."

Ucapan Jongin berhasil menembak tepat di ulu hati Chanyeol. Setelah menganalis semua bukti yang Kyungsoo dapat tentang video, hape, dan ancaman dipintu, Jongin berspekulasi kalau Baekhyun bukan victim dalam kasus ini melainkan si pembuat kasus.

"Maksud lo, secara nggak langsung Baekhyun minta putus sama Chanyeol dan… berselingkuh sembunyi-sembunyi?" Keduanya langsung pasang tampang horor ke Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin membenarkan, "Bisa jadi ancaman itu cuma kedok supaya Baekhyun kelihatan seolah dia disekap atau semacamnya. Dia nggak berani berterus terang karena elo terlalu sempurna buat dia, Yeol."

"Tapi…" bibir Chanyeol bergetar, "Kenapa dia masih mengulas video lama kita? Buat apa dia nyimpen apalagi ngeliat video itu lagi kalau sebenernya dia berusaha ngelupain gue? Bukannya itu cuma bikin dia terjebak di masa lalu? Itu artinya dia masih sayang gue hiks."

Chanyeol bener.

Hipotesis Jongin ditolak karena dianggap suudzon.

Titik terang nggak kunjung ditemukan sementara mereka mulai risih karna hanya itu barang yang jadi petunjuk.

"Em, tapi, Yeol. Apa akhir-akhir ini kalian sering berantem? Kapan terakhir kali lo ketemu dia? Apa kata terakhir yang dia ucapin ke elo?" Kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi antara ketiganya.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Chanyeol untuk menjawab, "I…iya. Kita emang sering berantem belakangan ini. Semalem kita masih ketemu dan kata terakhir yang dia ucapin ke gue itu…

…Bego."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo ngelirik gaje.

"Yang gue maksud kalimat, duh." Kyungsoo menegaskan. Susah ya kalo punya tim isinya dodol semua.

Chanyeol menerawang udara kosong seolah ada wajah Baekhyun lagi manyun alay di dalamnya. Ia berkesah memble, "Dia bilang… dia bilang… 'Gue sayang lo, bego.'"

"NAH!"

"Nah?" Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo langsung melirik ke arah Jongin. Mungkin Jongin mengerti sesuatu dari perkataan itu. Atau hal baiknya mungkin Jongin menemukan hipotesis lain yang lebih rasional. "Nah apa, Jongin?" Kyungsoo menatapnya berbinar.

Jongin langsung gelagapan diliatin kayak gitu, "…g-gue abis nepok nyamuk doang."

"YELAH KIRAIN LO NEMU IDEE!"

"Ah, jangan-jangan gue tau." Chanyeol langsung unjuk jari. Kyungsoo udah males memperhatikan karena hipotesis Chanyeol sudah dipastikan lebih nggak masuk akal lagi. Jongin juga kelihatan nggak peduli alih-alih ngupil.

"Apa mungkin Baekhyun lagi nyari alat pembersih?"

Bisa jadi iya. Bisa jadi iya.

Seketika bunyi derap langkah kaki yang disertai suara lembut menginterupsi diskusi itu dan sukses bikin mulut ketiganya berbusa;

"Eh? Kok pada nongkrong disini? Main tap jongkok?"

"**BYUN BAEKHYUNNN?"**

* * *

Berita **404 Has Found **jadi hot trending topic di kalangan penghuni apartmen, bahkan saking antusiasnya sampai muncul di TTWW dengan hastag **#404HASFOUND** di nomor urut satu dan menyusul **#MAKANPERMENTEAM** di bawahnya. Para penghuni sepakat bikin tumpengan atas kembalinya Byun Baekhyun di apartmen mereka.

"Wihhh followers gue sekarang ada k-nya mwahaha." Jongin langsung cek Twitter begitu tau tentang berita kasus yang diselesaikannya gempar. Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan buka Twitter dan sekarang sibuk balesin mention.

"Eh lu pada udah bangga aja! Kita kan belom tau siapa pelakunya meskipun Ayanq gue udah ketemu." Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang lagi ngaso.

"Bener juga. Ih kita bego banget." Kyungsoo langsung meletakkan hapenya kembali, mengabaikan Jongin yang udah pasang muka asem, "Bego bego juga elu duluan tadi yang paling bangga pas Baekhyun udah ketemu."

Semua kesah Chanyeol akhirnya terbayarkan ketika ia akhirnya melihat wajah Baekhyun lagi. Dia ingat jelas kalau pertemuan tadi berlangsung dramatis dan mengharukan kayak di drama-drama yang biasa tayang di TV;

"Yaampun, ayanq. Lo dari mana ajaa?" Chanyeol langsung mendekap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri kebingungan; berusaha memproses apa yang dilihatnya. "Lo abis darimana dooh? Gue cemas banget tau."

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mengusap punggung Chanyeol yang bergetar, meskipun Baekhyun nggak yakin dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, dia tau Chanyeol menangis karna hal itu.

"Maaf ya udah bikin lo cemas…"

Chanyeol sesunggukkan, "Nggak apa-apa. Tapi apa lo tau kalau dipintu lo ada anceman? Kenapa nggak pernah bilang sama gue kalau selama ini lu diteror?"

Rupanya masalah itu.

Melepas pelukannya, Baekhyun tersenyum seraya menunjukkan kantung belanjaan yang sedari tadi dia pegang. "Gue udah tau, kok. Makanya gue keluar nyari alat pembersih. Gue nggak mau bikin siapapun heboh karena tulisan itu."

Beberapa fakta yang berhasil terkuak adalah; 1. Hipotesis Chanyeol terbukti benar. 2. Kenyataannya tulisan itu bikin heboh semua orang.

"Tapi kenapa harus berjam-jam beli pembersih doang?" tanya Jongin yang masih ada disekitar situ bersama Kyungsoo.

"Hehe, abis gue belinya di luar kota. Bus yang buat pulang penuh mulu makanya gue musti nunggu lama."

"YAELAAHHH PAKE KELUAR KOTA SEGALAA!"

"Gue juga punya, ayanq. Lo kan bisa minjem pembersih gueee." Chanyeol geregetan sementara Baekhyun malah cengengesan diomelin pacarnya. Sigeblek.

"Tapi, Baek. Apa lo tau siapa yang bikin tanda X itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol kembali terhempas ke alam sadar begitu suara berisik para penghuni kembali terdengar riuh. Jongin secepatnya bangkit berusaha mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Rupanya Junmyeon datang dikawal oleh para penghuni yang bawa obor beserta garpu sawah.

"Gue udah nemu siapa pelaku penulis ancaman itu." Junmyeon berkacak pinggang bangga. Dia menunjukkan seseorang yang udah diringkus pakai tali raffia. "Ternyata dia penghuni gedung apartmen sebelah."

"Jadi elo yang udah bikin seisi apartmen ini heboh?" Kalau bukan karena Baekhyun yang datang dan menahan aksinya, mungkin Chanyeol udah mendamprat hidung orang itu pakai sendal. Karena perbuatannya ini sudah jelas berbahaya, bukan hanya bagi Baekhyun tapi bagi semua penghuni apartmen.

"G-gue minta maap. Iya gue salah, gue yang nulis anceman itu." akunya.

Jongin langsung mendekat dan berlagak kaya petugas introgasi, "Jadi bener lu itu suka sama Baekhyun dan mengancam supaya Baekhyun mau jadi pacar lo?"

"Iya, gue emang suka sama—tunggu, siapa lo bilang? Baekhyun?" Orang itu balik nanya bikin Jongin bingung. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol ikutan bingung. Author malah lebih bingung lagi.

"Misih! Misih! Misih! Duuh! Paan sih ini pada ngumpul depan gue! Gue mau lewat tau! Yelah ini badan bagol banget pula! MINGGIIRR!"

Suara cempreng bak curut kejepit langsung menarik perhatian para penghuni di lokasi TKP. Penghuni apartmen 405 yang baru keluar elevator nyempil di antara penghuni lainnya sambil rempong berusaha menggapai apartmennya sendiri. Untungnya ukurannya slim dan unyu sehingga aksesnya lebih mudah.

Semua orang disitu bengong ngeliatin si apartment 405 yang berdiri didepan pintunya hendak membuka kunci.

"Kok pada ngeliatin gue? Ini apa maksudnya pada ngumpul di lantai 4? Emangnya tempat rapat penghuni dialokasi?"

"Luhan?" Orang yang sedari tadi diringkus menatap Luhan si apartmen 405 berkaca-kaca. Tatapannya memohon kayak belom makan seminggu. "Jadi, lo tinggal di apartmen 405 bukan 404?"

Luhan mangap.

Tiba-tiba hipotesis Jongin sebagai Badan Penalaran Deduktif berfungsi lagi. Dia menemukan beberapa titik terang disini, "Lo kenal Luhan? Jadi maksud lo…lo nulis ancaman itu buat apartmen 405 tapi salah nulis di pintu apartmen 404, gitu?"

"Kayaknya begitu…" Orang itu menunduk.

Luhan buru-buru menggubris setelah sadar dari ketelmiannya, "Tunggu! Tunggu! Sebenernya ada apa sih? Kenapa gue kayak kambing congek gini? Kenapa Sehun diiket kayak hewan qurban? SIAPAPUN GUE BUTUH PENJELASAN!"

Kyungsoo langsung membekap mulut Luhan. "Lo nggak akan menyangka kalau orang asing ini yang berencana meneror apartmen lo."

"Orang asing? Maksud kalian Oh Sehun? Plis deh dia temen gue dari apartmen sebelah, tolong jangan di amuk massaaa!" Luhan tereak.

Ohgitu.

Jadi kesimpulan akhir yang berhasil diperoleh adalah; 1. Baekhyun nggak disekap. 2. Baekhyun juga nggak berselingkuh. 3. Ancaman itu bukan ditujukan untuk Baekhyun melainkan Luhan. 4. Sehun bukan teroris, dia hanya pujangga yang sedang jatuh cinta. 5. Semua inti dari kasus ini adalah kesalahpahaman antar penghuni. 6. MAKAN PERMEN mission succeeded!

* * *

Sejak insiden itu, Chanyeol jadi lebih memperhatikan semua kegiatan Baekhyun dan tetangga di sekitarnya. Dia nggak mau kejadian-kejadian yang lalu kembali terulang meskipun cuma berupa ancaman main-main.

"Baek, nanti malem gue nginep di apartmen lo ya. Lo nggak keberatan kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lembut seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Chanyeol. Meskipun sedikit, Chanyeol cukup bangga karena Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan kebiasaan-kebiasaannya yang dulu. Bahkan ia nggak menolak ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya nonton seperti sekarang.

"Gue kan nggak ngegendong elo, ngapain gue keberatan coba?"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut kekasihnya lembut. Posisi mereka sekarang berada di paling pojok—awalnya Chanyeol menolak karena menghargai privasi Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun sendiri yang mendesaknya untuk memilih tempat itu. Chanyeol jadi sempet nggak fokus pada film gara-gara keringet dingin pas ngeliat sekitar seatnya; Pasangan ciuman is everywhere!

"Yanq, ngomong-ngomong elo tumben mau gue ajak ngedate lagi." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang keliatan cemberut, "Elo mau gue balik sekarang trus kita cuma telponan doang?"

Chanyeol hampir keselek cola, "E-eh jangan dong! Gue kan masih kangen ama lo yang unyu-unyu kayak anak kucing giniii. Gemeyys gemeyys."

Baekhyun angkat bahu acuh dan kembali sibuk sama boneka Annabele yang lagi muncul di layar. Keheningan kembali melanda seisi bioskop.

"Itu hantunya?"

Chanyeol yang lagi menyuap popcorn menoleh, "Iya." Sahutnya sambil merinding diseatnya sendiri.

"Dia cakep." Baekhyun bergumam. Buat dia, Annabele itu boneka perawan paling unyu yang dengan sadis dijadikan tokoh pembunuh sama produsernya. Meski begitu darah-darah yang berlumuran dimukanya yang bikin Baekhyun semakin suka sama dia.

Chanyeol langsung lirik gaje. Cuma orang unik kayak Baekhyun yang menyukai tokoh penjahat dan mengakui kalau setan itu cakep.

"I-iya begitulah. Semua hantu emang selalu digambarin cakep." Sahutnya alibi. Padahal Chanyeol cuma nggak mau Baekhyun ngambek lagi karena nggak setuju dengan pendapatnya.

Tapi dugaannya meleset. Baekhyun malah glaring Chanyeol atas ucapannya;

"Maksud lo gue hantu gitu?"

…

…

…

"…OH."

"N-nggak, yanq." Chanyeol gelagapan. Bayangan soal ngobrol cuma lewat sms berputar lagi di kepalanya. "Elo nggak kayak hantu, kok. Malah kecakepan lo seribu kali melebihi hantu-hantu itu. Suwer deh."

Dibelakang Baekhyun, Chanyeol mukul-mukulin jidatnya ke sandaran seat; lagi-lagi ucapannya garing dan bikin Baekhyun bete. Lewat sudut matanya, Chanyeol berusaha melirik Baekhyun yang kembali terbawa alur cerita film.

Mereka butuh obrolan yang lebih serius. Iya, Chanyeol yakin itu!

"Baek, gue sempet mengira lo mau putus dari gue loh."

"Apaan?" Baekhyun sontak menoleh bikin Chanyeol hampir jantungan. Terlalu mudah buat ngalihin perhatiannya.

"G-gue, gue pikir lo mungkin udah bosen sama gaya pacaran kita yang labil dan emosional terus. Gue pikir kita semakin berubah semenjak insiden elevator. Gue pikir hubungan kita udah nggak bisa membaik lagi. Tapi—" Chanyeol menggantungkan sepenggal kalimatnya, lalu kembali berkata, "Tapi gue jadi ragu karna lo masih nyimpen dan ngereplay semua video tentang kita. Kenapa lo ngelakuin semua itu disaat hubungan kita waktu itu udah tinggal diujung?"

Baekhyun speechless.

Semua penonton melirik kearah seat mereka.

Hujan rintik mendadak turun dalem bioskop.

Annabele mendadak keluar dari layar.

"G-gue…itu karna…karna gue…" Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap lurus ke mata Chanyeol. "Gue ngereplay video itu karna…karna gue kangen sama kita yang dulu. Gue mau momen lama kita kembali lagi. Gue mau baik lagi sama elu, Yeol."

"Terus kenapa nggak lo lakuin itu sejak lama? Kenapa lo nggak ngelupain aja dan terus mengungkit kejadian itu sampai masalahnya nggak kelar-kelar?"

Baekhyun diam sebentar sebelum menghela napasnya berat, "Gue…gue trauma, Yeol."

Chanyeol membuka lengannya untuk membawa Baekhyun ke dalem pelukan. Sambil membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan, Chanyeol mengusap bahu pacarnya lembut.

"Gue udah bilang berkali-kali kan? Lo harus percaya sama gue, Kyungsoo bukan urusan kita lagi. Dia mungkin benci sama gue karena sempet ngira gue php-in dia. Tapi buktinya sekarang dia lebih bahagia sama Jongin. Dan kejadian kepergok itu cuma accident doang." Chanyeol ngusap mata Baekhyun yang sedikit berair.

"Gue percaya sama lu, Yeol. Maaf ya."

Ruang bioskop mendadak anget dan penonton nyosrot ingus pakai tisu sambil bersorak "Ouuww."

Senyuman keduanya mengembang ketika tatapan mereka hanyut satu sama lain dan bagaikan terkena efek slow motion, jarak antara mereka seakan hilang waktu dua wajah itu semakin mendekat hingga—cup!

"CIEEEEEEEEE"

"CIEEE CIEE CIEEEEEEE"

Beberapa hal yang Chanyeol tau tentang keputusan Baekhyun sekarang adalah; 1. Baekhyun bakalan belajar percaya sama Chanyeol. 2. Baekhyun janji akan ngelupain tragedi elevator. 3. Baekhyun nggak akan trauma lagi. 4. Baekhyun nggak takut dicium lagi. 5. Baekhyun udah jujur dengan perasaannya. 6. Hubungan mereka bakal balik kayak dulu lagi.

"Jangan nangis dong, beb. Masa dicium sama gue nangis." Baekhyun berusaha mengusak kepala Chanyeol yang sibuk kucek-kucek mata.

"Gue terharu, pe'a." kilahnya. "Lo orang pertama yang sukses bikin gue nangis semenjak gue pubertas tau gak!" Chanyeol pouting. Meski begitu dia masih nangis sesunggukan.

Hebohnya bioskop udah lewat dari pikirannya. Hilangnya Annabele secara misterius dari film juga nggak lagi Chanyeol pikirin. Yang dia peduliin sekarang cuma bagaimana dia meluk Baekhyun dan nangis lebih kejer didekapannya.

"Ihik gue sayang sama lo…"

Tepat di belakang seat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Jongin tiba-tiba nongol sambil bawa popcorn. Sorot matanya bete ngeliatin Chanyeol yang nangis cirambay sambil modus biar terus dipeluk Baekhyun.

Sambil melenggang menuju suatu tempat, Jongin meninggalkan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum beranjak;

"Dasar cengeng."

.

.

**End.**

Kalo ada yang bingung sama story 2 ini, lebih baik baca story 1nya biar ngerti, tapi jangan lupa tinggalin komen. Still no edit dan bassicly mood gue lagi rada tempramen jadi gak tau apakah ini lucu atau garing atau maksain. Dan yang nebak gue dapet inspirasi dari drakor FBND soal apartmen life lo tepat sekali mwahaha. Still Kaisoo contained, entahlah gue cinta banget ama mereka dan nggak bisa menahan diri meskipun ini fic ChanBaek orz

Thanks buat komen di Story 1 kemaren! *love*


End file.
